


Bulletproof

by Toxicats



Series: Sanders Sides Family Human!AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, I hate this one, Other, Panic Attacks, Tags to be added, but oh well, drug mention, fluff at the end tho, graphic descriptions of broken bones, protective Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: They were slowly beginning to repair themselves.Today was the day it all finally changed.





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for like, weeks but I had trouble posting it. To those who want more Virgil pov it'll be a while. This series is written to be mostly in Logan's pov, unless there's a part involving the others that I want to go into more detail into.
> 
> Sorry this is a real lazy note lol.

“You and Virge attract black eyes and bullies like light attracts moths” Roman shook his head in distaste, continuing to dab the washcloth against his swollen red eye.

Logan winced and frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. His thoughts drifted to the broken glasses that laid to his side and he thanked whatever deity that was up in the sky that he had a spare. His focus landed back on Roman, who continued to gently clean the bruise. After a few more minutes of never ending cleaning, he hummed in satisfaction and slapped a bag of frozen peas on the affected area. 

“After a day or two of ruining all of our frozen vegetables, we’ll switch you to something warm. As usual” Roman cracked a smile when Logan’s eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Thanks Ro, I’ll get started on dinner. I trust that you’ll be doing your homework?” Logan lifted an eyebrow and watched his brother lay a hand on his chest in mock horror.

“How dare you question such a thing! Don’t you worry, I’ll make that homework my bitch” Before Logan could scold him for his language, Roman had strutted out of the dining room and into his shared bedroom.

Logan held the peas to his eye, sighing in relief at the feel of the cool peas against his bruised flesh. He walked towards the fridge, his horrible eyesight making him nearly stumble. He half expected someone to give him a walker when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Thomas and Virgil standing there. 

Thomas was beaming like he usually was and Virgil was stood next to him, looking positively uncomfortable. He had half a brain to ask him what was wrong when he pushed him towards the couch. 

“Go lay down we’re making dinner tonight” Virgil continued to push him towards the couch until eventually he was guiding him there.

“You two need to do your homework” He frowned as he watched Virge prop up a pillow at the end of the couch. 

“Already done” Thomas called opening cupboards and pulling out different ingredients in record speed.

“Seriously Logan, just get some rest. It’s your only day off this week and you got your ass handed to you. Let us do this” Virgil pleaded. Logan sighed and allowed himself to fall back onto the pillow, and felt Virgil throw a blanket over him. 

“We’ll wake you up when we’re finished” He whispered and stood up to help Thomas prepare whatever concoction they previously decided on.   
He sighed and laid the bag of peas back on his face and felt his eyes slowly slip shut.

He guessed he really misinterpreted how tired he was until he woke up with Patton’s face centimeters from his. Something heavenly tickled his nostrils, making his mouth water in want. 

“Man isn’t that a sight for sore eyes” Patton pulled back and shook his head angrily. He said it so casually that Logan almost didn’t catch it.

“Did you just?” He heard Roman from somewhere in the distance and watched Patton giggle slightly. 

“Why did I have to wake up to that?” He sat up, every bone in his body cracking in protest. He rolled his neck trying to will the stiffness to go away. 

“Dinner’s done!” Thomas sang and walked over to him plopping a plate of whatever they made onto his lap. 

Oh. 

It was a platter of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a delicious looking cinnamon roll. It was his favorite.

He looked up to his brothers who smiled at him.

“You make us what we like, we figured we’d make you what you like this time” Thomas smiled sweetly and Virgil nodded with him.

“Thank you…” He murmured and didn’t waste any time digging in. It was amazing. Patton smiled at him, still in uniform and reeking of seafood as usual.

The rest of dinner passed with casual small talk and Logan trying to convince Patton not to wreck havoc on the school again. It was nice.

But, unfortunately all nice things had to come to an end. 

Specifically at 3:26 A.M. 

_____________________

Logan grumbled and forced his eyes open when he felt the excessive shaking. He was met with the panic and tear filled eyes of his youngest brother, Virgil. 

“Virge? What’s the matter?” His voice was gruff and filled with concern. The words bubbled out of Virgil quietly and jumbled, leaving him unable to decipher them.

Logan wasn’t surprised. His poor brother was nearly on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Hey Virge I need you to breathe. Breathe in for four seconds…” Logan continued with the breathing exercise until Virgil’s words became clearer. 

“Start from the beginning so I can understand the situation” Logan was sat up now, pushing Virgil’s hair back and away from his forehead in what hoped was comforting for him.

“I saw them hurt you t-today and I didn’t help” He hiccuped and leaned into Logan’s touch. His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to reassure his brother that everything was fine and he didn’t need to blame himself. 

“J-Just like **that night**. I saw everything a-and I did nothing” Logan’s mouth snapped shut and watched as Virge reached up with shaky hands to hold his wrist and rub it gently. 

“I had a n-nightmare about it and I had to m-make sure you were alright and I’m sorry I’m b-being a baby and-” Logan cut him off and reached around to lock him in a hug, his arms holding Virgil’s head close to his chest. 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for what happened **that night**. You did everything I wanted you to do and for that I am grateful” He said sternly. 

“I am grateful that it was me and not you. I would take the hit for any of you and ask nothing in return” He whispered and held him tighter, clenching his eyes shut. The unwanted memories of that night coming back to him at the speed of light.

_It started off as a great day. Logan should have known things would go horribly wrong._

_“Logan hunny! A scholarship already? And you’re only a sophomore!” His mother’s proud smile was contagious as she scanned over the piece of paper._

_“It’s only for five hundred dollars, which is hardly impressive” He shrugged off the praise with a small self-satisfied smile._

_“Well I’m sure you’ll be earning thousands of dollars in scholarships in the future! I’m so proud of you!” She grinned at her son, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his head._

_“Oh please! That’s hardly impressive you nerd! I got the lead in our school’s musical” Roman boasted, plopping himself on the couch next to her. Her attention was now on Roman and Logan used that to his advantage and ducked out of the conversation._

_He entered his room and frowned when he noticed Patton stuffing dime bags into his cardigan pocket, as well as a switchblade._

_“I wish you didn’t do that” Logan frowned at his twin. Patton jumped, having not noticed his arrival._

_“I know but, I have too. Dad won’t” He mumbled the last part under his breath but Logan heard it anyways. He frowned and reached over hugging his brother tightly._

_“Stay safe alright?” He spoke softly with an edge to his voice. Patton nodded and hugged back._

_“Of course” He whispered. Logan let him go complete his extremely dangerous job that he didn’t agree with at all._

_He willed Patton to come home safely._

_“He’ll be alright sweet pea. It’s Patton” His mom rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to be soothing._

_“Where’s Virgil and Thomas?” He changed the subject quickly._

_“Out with your father. He wanted to take them out for a while” She sighed and gently patted his back in hopes it would easy away his worries._

_Logan sighed and picked up his copy of Cat’s Eye by Stephen King, which had most definitely seen better days, and pulled out the bookmark. While Roman chatted mom’s ear off he caught up on some much needed reading._

_About two hours later is when shit hit the fan._

_Patton was still not home, which was normal he was always out for hours when he was out slinging._

_Loud stomping could be heard from down the hall, followed by the harsh jiggling of the door knob. In a flash the door flung open and Thomas darted in making a beeline for Logan._

_Logan opened his arms for Thomas and let him hide his face in his neck. He shuddered and hyperventilated leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He tried to coax Thomas into telling him what was wrong but, his question was answer when Virgil, was kicked through the door, his father trailing after him absolutely **roid raging.**_   
_“When were you gonna tell me you were a fag huh?” Logan felt his heart drop and he turned to look at the shaking form of his poor baby brother. Slowly Virgil stood up and faced his father with hard eyes._

_“Thomas take Roman and Mom and go to your room. I’m gonna take care of this” He whispered. Thomas eyes were full of fear but, he managed to nod as he heaved a breath full of air through his lungs. He quickly got up and gripped both his mom and his brother shirts and willed them to follow him. Roman quickly shook his shock off and attempted to help his brother drag their mom away._

_“Logan!” His mom whined, voice full of fear. Logan shook his head and prepared himself to intervene._

_“Go. I’ll be fine” She protested but was ultimately overpowered and dragged away by both brothers._

_“The term is bisexual, asshole” Virgil sneered. In response, Virgil got a fist to the face and was knocked to the ground._

_Logan jumped in then, pushing his father away from his little brother._

_“Go to your room with the others and lock the door. Right. Now” He ordered sternly. Virgil protested weakly, shaking and crying._

_“Now Virgil” He shouted. The boy got up and ran across the apartment to take cover._

_He had never done anything like this before. Sure he’d taken a few punches. But, he’s never taken his father on completely. That was something Patton did. His heart rate accelerated as he prepared himself for what was next to come._

_“What. The. Fuck. Do you think you’re doing” His father said in a voice that sent Logan’s veins coursing with fear, and inched closer and closer to his face. He scrunched his nose at the stench of whiskey that rolled off his tongue and had the audacity to enter his nostrils._

_“I won’t let you fucking touch him” He hissed. Logan’s emotionless facade dropped instantly. His brothers’ safety was his first priority, and if he had to bare his teeth to achieve it, then so be it._

“He’s a fag. A disgrace. A confused piece of shit. Don’t tell me you’re actually sticking up for that waste of space” His father spat. Logan felt his fingers shake with rage and fear and he willed himself to just **calm down.**

_“He’s your son. Created from half of your genes. You aided in creating him and whatever faggotry you seem to think is within him. He is a human being that doesn’t fit the social norms and you are belittling him for that single fact because your brain is the size of a walnut. Think for once in your life. You might find you enjoy it and it might make you seem like less of an imbecile” Logan quipped back at him._

_Wrong thing to say because next thing he knew his head was smacking against the wall and he was seeing stars. He put his arm out in an attempt to block the oncoming attacks, but it proved useless. His father gripped his wrist and squeezed it, he could feel his wrist beginning to snap and he screamed in agony. His father continued to twist and turn and bend his wrist into an unrecognizable shape. After that, it was a flurry of kicks and punches to his stomach, face, and any other possible place available to be demolished. He heaved painfully through his lungs and waited for the downpour of assault to end._

_Despite the extreme pain he was enduring, he couldn’t help but thank the gods that his brothers weren’t receiving this torture._

_When his father finished Logan was hardly conscious. His glasses were nothing but a distant memory and his nose was undeniably broken, his ribs were bruised at the very least, and his wrist- oh god **his wrist** … he breathed painfully and curled in on himself and looked away from the offending appendage, not having the courage to see the damage. Oh god it hurt._

_His father left with an announcement that when he came back it’d be with a gun. Logan didn’t doubt that for a second. As soon as the door shut everyone rushed towards him. He heard his mother scream and his brothers gasping and crying in horror._

_“Patton will be here soon baby” His mother said softly laying a hand on his head to comb through his hair. He couldn’t help it when he flinched violently making her hesitate to rake her fingers through his hair._

_It was becoming increasingly harder to stay awake. Suddenly, the door opened and he heard Patton come in._

_“I came as soon as-” He cut himself off with a shout of horror._

_He felt Patton grab his head and used the last of his energy to curl into his lap._

_His mom rushed away and into her bedroom, the distant sounds of things were thrown around like acid to his ears. He blinked tiredly and looked up at his mom when she reentered the room._

_“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to take this money” She yanked out a wad of cash, and thrusted it into Patton’s open hands._

_“You’re going to carry Logan outside and you’re going to call an ambulance. I’ll meet you at the hospital and…”_

_When they began to lift him his body protest in agony and he felt himself lose consciousness._

_When he woke up, Patton explained that he had two broken ribs, a broken nose, and severely broken and dislocated wrist. He was extremely lucky they could save it. He continued on to explain that their father had been arrested for the assault on him. That his mother had signed the papers to emancipate the both of them and gave them “custody” of the three younger ones. At least until they turned eighteen, in which she would sign over her authority to them. Her motive was to protect them in case their father was released from jail in the coming months._

_It made his head hurt and he would miss his mom but, he knew this was for the best._

_The fighting was over with._

_The abuse was over with._

_They were slowly beginning to repair themselves._

_Today was the day it all finally changed._

“Logan?” He flashed back to reality, not naive to the wetness on his cheeks. He risked a glimpse to his wrist. It looked normal to the human eyes. But right now, to his eyes it was deformed. 

“Yes?” He continued to stroke his hair. Virgil had relaxed by now and was basking in the protection of his older brothers arms. 

“I’m sor-” Logan cut him off immediately.

“Don’t. This wasn’t you fault. I made the choice to let him hurt me, so that you would be okay. **He **was in the wrong. Not you” He said softly and planted a kiss on his forehead.****

****“I’ll always be there. I won’t let him get anywhere near you. I know you’re scared. I’m scared. Even Patton’s scared. But, it’ll be okay. **You’ll** be okay” Logan held him tighter and wiped away the remaining tears from under Virgil’s eyes. Virgil leaned out of his embrace for a moment and looked up at him. ** **

****“But.. But, what about you and Patton?” Logan froze for a moment and pondered his answer.** **

****“As long as you and Roman and Thomas are okay, me and Patton are invincible to everything. We’ll always be here Virgil. Here” He gestured to their physical forms.** **

****“And here” He placed a hand on his chest. It was cheesy but he knew Virgil appreciated it. Especially with the way he flung himself into Logan’s arms.** **

****“Let’s wake up Patton. He and I can push our beds together and all five of us can sleep together. Are you good with that?” Virgil gave a nod in response.** **

****Logan stood and walked over to Patton’s bed, taking notice of the uneasy look on his face and quickly shook him awake.** **

****“L-Logan thank god I had-”** **

****“A nightmare?” Patton nodded and sat up his eyes traveling over to Virgil who was still sat on his bed.** **

****“Help me push the beds together?” Logan smiled softly.** **

****Turned out, all of them had dreamt of that day.** **

****So it was no surprise all five of them had squished together, seeking comfort that only they could give each other.** **

****Logan knew they could get through this.** **

****They were bulletproof.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any wrong information.


End file.
